Lady X- Subsistence
The heel persona of Lady X and final boss of the first game. "She" was created by Anesthesia from the DNA of Kamikaze Rose. Appearance Lady X Subsistence is an advanced robotic experiment designed by Dr. Anesthesia. Every part of her body is completely made out of metal, from head to toe. However, it appears as if there's some kind of bird-like mask covering her face. In addition, there is also long extensions coming from the back of Lady X Subsistence's head Personality With her being part machine, Lady X Substance is programmed to follow her commander's orders. In the first game, she is usually the final boss for the non-unlockable characters. Lady X Substance shows no emotion when she's fighting in the ring. When fighting against Reiko Hinomoto, she does not show any mercy and unleashes a flurry of vicious strikes and throws that nearly cost the Zero Fighter her life, putting her in hospital. Fighting Style Undoubtedly the fastest character in the game. As a powerful cyborg, she has more offense and defense than any other character. With Humiliation set to max she can humiliate normal characters with just one attack. also being a full cyborg she has attacks that the other characters, even her "Substance" counterpart can not do. She has an attack where she literally puts her fingers in her opponents ears and rotates them for damage (and a lot of humiliation). However to act as a balance to some of her insanely strong attacks she doesn't get much meter from taunts and attacks, however this weakness can be ignored since some attacks (like the ear attack aforementioned) are so strong, they themselves can easily build on her meter. Killer Move *'Elevated Knee Drop:' An powerful strike that utilizes Lady X Subsistence cybernetic characteristics. First, delivers a corkscrew dropkick to send her opponent tumbling backwards. As her opponent rolls on their stomach, Lady X Subsistence leaps high into the air and transforms her body into a glider. She propels herself high above the ring before descending toward her opponent. As Lady X Subsistence reaches the ground, she reverts her body back to normal and drives both of her knees into their back. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Lady X Subsistence's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Detached Suplex:' A power throw that utilizes Lady X Substance's super strength. With her standing behind her opponent, Lady X Subsistence wraps her arms around their waist. She then hovers above the ring. Suddenly, Lady X Subsistence detaches her upper body and sent her opponent high in the air, with the lower half following behind. As the upper half of her body turns and holds her opponent upside-down, the lower half of her body twists above the opponent and places its legs on top of theirs. Finally, Lady X Subsistence drops to the mat, slamming her opponent back-first into the mat and pinning them upon completion. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Lady X Subsistence must standing behind her opponent while they are dizzy. Humiliation Move *'X Lock:' A hold that utilizes Lady X Subsistence's submission abilities. First she brings her opponent to a seated position and wrestler hooks both of her opponent's legs with her arms and tucks her head in next to their opponent's. Next, Lady X Subsistence stands and lifts her opponent up, so that they are upside-down with their head resting on her shoulder. Finally, she falls on one knee and pulls down on her opponent's legs, crushing their entire body until they submit. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Category:Notes Category:Villains Category:Characters